Well This Is Awkward
by xM00N M00Nx
Summary: Simon is 'friends' with four mean girls. One day, while unwillingly out shopping with them, he bumps into his boyfriend Nathan Young and they come up with a plan to tell the girls what Simon had wanted to say since day one. Established Relationship!Fic High School!Fic AU! No-Storm!Nathan No-Storm!Simon


Simon Bellamy was used to being the popular, pretty girls' slave. It meant he had a purpose, if that is what it could be called. The girls in question are four students from Westeros Boarding College in London, and go by the names of Chloè, Chelsea, Melissa and Kasei. The four were known around their campus and in their area of London as 'The Sluts of Westeros College', and secretly, Simon would call them that to his family whenever they came up in conversation.

Simon was a lonely boy. He never used to socialise, and still has issues with it now. When he was 16, he met Nathan Young, who was new to the school and in his 2nd out of 5 years at Westeros College as was Simon, and they became quick friends. Nathan was one of Simon's only friends and it was clear to everyone around them that both boys felt very strongly towards each other. Eventually, however, they became something more than friends. They became boyfriends. Simon remembers his mother's reaction when they told her "about bloody time" she had smiled. Simon was now 18 and him and Nathan had been dating for 2 years. The pair were always together doing something. Never mind what, though. They loved each other. That part was obvious.

On the 24th June 2015, The Sluts Of Westeros had drug Simon out shopping, and after what seemed like years of looking at shoes that, in Simon's opinion, all looked exactly the same, the group of 5 entered a large, crowded coffee shop and sat down on opposite sofa chairs to discuss which boy they wanted Simon to ask out for them. This was a very common occurrence for Simon, and he had memorised the routine the girls went through to select the 'lucky' guy. First, they would scout the store for possible suitors from a previously determined vantage point in one of the many shops they frequented, if none are found, they move to the next store, repeating the action until a guy is found. Second, they see if he is looking at them, if so, they would debate on who he probably has a crush on. Thirdly and finally, the girls would ask - no, demand - Simon to ask him out for them. He found the whole thing mental, if he was honest, but he stuck around for the same reason. On this particular day, however, their conversation caught Simon's interest. He listened vaguely to what they said "Oi, Chel, look! In the queue, third from the counter, curly hair. He's kinda cute.." Melissa whispered aggressively towards her friend on the opposite sofa to her. "Yeah, wait for him to turn around though.." Chelsea agreed, motioning the other girls to look as well, smiling as they nodded. Simon turned to stare at their victim. Simon had to repress a gasp. He could recognise that mess of dark brown curls anywhere. He smirked slightly. These girls actually thought they had even a shred of a chance with Nathan. Hilarious! He giggled outwardly, earning the unwanted attention of the four femme vultures. "What are you laughing at, Freak?" Kasei growled at Simon. "N-nothing" he stuttered, scared of Kasei's horse face. "Good." She muttered, before turning back to admire the back of Nathan's head. Simon turned as well, watching his boyfriend order his drink. He loved Nathan's Irish accent, especially during their more intimate moments. Simon shuddered inwardly, just thinking about it was a turn on for him. Simon turned his focus back to Nathan as he turned away from the counter with his drink. Nathan noticed Simon sitting with the girls and smiled, waving casually towards his boyfriend. Which sent the four sat behind him into a frenzy. "Ohmygod! He was looking at us! Who do you think he likes more?" Chloè gushed excitedly to her friends. "I don't know.. SIMON!" Chelsea impatiently tapped his shoulder "yes?" He replied "go see which of us that guy likes more" Simon understood this not as a question, but as a command, so he stood up and began walking over to Nathan. Once he stood in front of his long time partner, Nathan begins conversation "hi baby. I see you are in the company of the vultures today? That sucks, you should be at my dorm where we can fuck relentlessly, undisturbed.." Nathan smiled suggestively "Later, Nath. I promise." Simon looked at Nathan with a smirk on his lips "you should come back over with me. I've always wanted a way to tell them to fuck off. You know that. And I have the best way of doing it" Simon said mischievously, checking to see if the girls were still bickering. They were. He then beckoned Nathan to come closer, whispering his plan into his lover's ear, nipping his ear ever so lightly, knowing this will give his boyfriend pleasure and turn him on. "Oooh that is good. I love you!" Nathan whispered back smiling slightly "lets do it?" Simon asked, repressing his excitement. "Yep" Nathan nodded "follow my lead" Simon said, walking back toward the sofas the four girls were sat at, who were now staring intently at the pair of men walking towards them. Once they reached the sofas, Simon spoke up. "This is Nathan, he is shy when it comes to this sort of thing, and said it would be best if we all stepped outside of the shop and went to a more secluded area. He will explain once we've got to where we are going." Simon said, earning disgruntled nods from the girls as they picked up their bags and awaited further instruction. "Follow us" Simon instructed, leading them about 2 minutes out of the shopping centre, to outside a small building, not likely to be seen by people. "Nathan? Care to explain why we are here?" Simon smiled "alright. We are going to play truth or dare." Nathan and Simon smirked, judging the facial expressions of Chloè, Chelsea, Melissa and Kasei. The group sat down in a circle. Simon next to Nathan who was next to Kasei who was next to Chelsea who was Melissa who was next to Chloè who was sat next to Simon. Simon placed his phone in the middle of the circle, displaying a truth or dare app on the screen. "Who wants to go first?" Nathan asked "I will?" Simon smirked cheekily "okay. We will go clockwise, meaning I will be next" Nathan replied as his boyfriend tapped the 'dare' button. He read aloud "kiss the person that you have known for the least amount of time" Simon blushed "o-okay then.." he said nervously, leaning into Nathan and locking their lips in a short, passionate kiss. They broke away after a blissful second, both blushing furiously. "My turn!" Nathan announced and clicked the truth button "have you ever gone skinny dipping?" He smirked "yes" Nathan answered simply, remembering fondly the time last year when he and Simon had broke into the public pool at night and had sex in the water. That was a fun night, Nathan smiled. It was Kasei's turn next and she clicked a dare "Kiss every member of the opposite sex. Who was the best kisser?" She squeaked "come 'ere then." She said to Simon, bringing his lips to hers for 5 seconds and then doing the same to Nathan. "Nathan is better" she all but spat out, obviously ashamed of kissing Simon. Then Melissa, took her go, choosing truth and Chelsea and Chloè had their turns and chose dares. Chelsea's was easy, she had to flash her bra to the group and Chloè had to kiss a member of the same sex. She chose Melissa. Melissa chose truth and had to say whether she had ever been in a threesome. She had. "Your turn Simon" Nathan said giddily, as he pressed 'dare' "you must go somewhere private and play seven minutes in heaven with a member of the same sex. Oh.." Simon muttered, gaining shocked looks from the girls and Nathan "lets go then" Nathan winked playfully, dragging him behind the building, not out of earshot of the girls. As soon as the couple were invisible to the group, Nathan had Simon against the cold brick wall, and was kissing him hard. "N-Nathan..." Simon gasped, feeling his boyfriend's boney hand palm at his growing erection through Simon's dark blue jeans. "Ooo-oh please.. more.." Simon moaned again. Nathan's experienced hands undid Simon's belt and jeans, pulling them down hastily, exposing himself for his boyfriend, who had stopped kissing him and was staring hungrily into Simon's lust filled eyes. Nathan pulled Simon's large erection from his boxers and stroked it slowly for a few moments then took the tip into his mouth. "Ohh... Nathan..." simon gasped loudly, bucking his hips into Nathan's mouth. The curly haired boy took more of Simon's huge length into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. "I-I'm going to- cum" Simon whined. "Not yet baby..." Nathan smirked as he himself stripped his bottom half "I want you to fuck me" he said, turning around and spreading his asshole with his hand, waiting expectantly for Simon's cock. "Right here, up against this wall. Fuck me, Simon Bellamy" Nathan said seductively, turning to face his lover. Simon and Nathan shared a look of lust and desire briefly, before Simon positioned his erection at Nathan's hole and thrust in roughly "Si-Simon! Oh god! It feels so good!" Nathan cried as he felt Simon push his large member in and out of Nathan's tight ass. "I'm not gonna last much lo-onger, babe" Nathan moaned "me neither..." Simon replied pumping his dick into Nathan a few more times before screaming out in pleasure and spilling inside Nathan's stretched orifice. Within a few seconds, Nathan was cumming too. Their seven minutes was almost up so they quickly got dressed again and kissed for the final 1 minute and walked back to the four girls, who were sat in the circle looking shocked and offended. "We heard all of that" Melissa stated angrily. "Yep." Kasei agreed, glaring at Simon. "You gay or somefink?" Chelsea spat "I am... but I'm not sure about my boyfriend, though" Nathan giggled, taking Simon's face with his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth. Simon gasped but quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his own hand around Nathan's slender neck to deepen the kiss. Nathan broke the kiss after a few seconds, leaving them both breathless. The two men stared at the four unappreciative females, who were impatiently awaiting any form of explanation. "We've been dating for two years." Simon smiled. Nathan nodded, turning to face Simon again. "Babe, have you got something to say to these girls?" He said, mockingly "yes, actually I do. It has been a long time coming." Simon cleared his throat "Kasei, you are a two faced horse-looking bitch. Chelsea, words cannot describe accurately enough how much I want to hit you with a brick. Chloè, simply put, go jump off a building. Melissa, you're not too bad, but I still don't like you. And one last thing... Nathan is great in bed. His arse is so tight. He likes it when I tongue fuck him" Simon smirked, watching the four girls' faces change expressions many times. "Let's go, baby." Nathan smiled at his boyfriend "I love you." He added "I love you too" Simon agreed, taking hold of Nathan's hand and walking back to the bus stop, leaving the girls behind to sulk and bicker.


End file.
